EDI/Unique Dialogue
On occasion when EDI is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. Mass Effect 2 During the time on the Normandy SR-2 and on certain missions, EDI will have some unique dialogue: Pre-Mission Dialogue *On Omega before Mordin Solus is recruited, EDI says, "I'm receiving quarantine warnings about the slums where Dr. Mordin Solus runs the clinic. Anticipate resistance at the transport station." *On Omega before Archangel is recruited, EDI says, "I have also accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding plans to deal with Archangel. There's a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have information on him." *On Omega for Samara's loyalty mission, EDI says, "The daily death count on Omega is too high for me to pinpoint an Ardat-Yakshi's location. However, given their reputation among the asari, Aria T'Loak may have more information." *On Illium to recruit both Thane and Samara, EDI suggests seeing Liara T'Soni for more information. In-Mission Dialogue *During Mordin Solus's recruitment mission, EDI provides clues as to where to go. "The central control system is in an alcove in the center of the back wall. You can inject the cure and re-initialize the systems there." "I have located the fan controls. There are two, one on either side of the room you are in now." *When Joker tries to unshackle EDI to combat the Collectors' surprise attack on the Normandy, he grumbles at the thought of having to crawl through the ventilation system, to which EDI replies that "she enjoys the sight of humans on their knees". She quickly clarifies that it was a joke when Joker makes a concerned face. *When fighting the final Praetorian on Horizon, if the fight goes on for a while, EDI says, "Thank you for Holding. We appreciate your patience". Post-Mission Dialogue *On Tuchanka, after completing Grunt's loyalty mission, EDI reports that there have been many breeding requests for Grunt and one for Shepard too if the Thresher Maw was killed, which Grunt finds humorous. *Also on Tuchanka, after completing Mordin's loyalty mission, EDI reports that the remainder of Clan Weyrloc will either be destroyed by clan Urdnot if Urdnot Wreav is the clan leader, or that Clan Urdnot has adopted the surviving members consisting largely of Weyrloc women and children if Wrex is the clan leader. If present, Mordin will be pleased with the latter outcome. *On Omega, after recruiting Archangel, EDI mentions that the mercenary factions now believe him to be dead. If he is with you he will reply "Works for me." *Also on Omega, after recruiting Mordin, if Daniel was saved, EDI comments that the plague has been largely removed and that Mordin's clinic is running smoothly after Daniel took over. If present, Mordin will happily reply "Excellent! Knew he could do it!" *On the Citadel, after completing Garrus's loyalty mission and choosing to kill Sidonis, EDI says that "C-Sec is currently investigating the death of Sidonis," and that "they currently have no leads" If Garrus is in the squad, he will reply, "What a shame." If Sidonis was spared instead, EDI will report that Harkin was taken into C-SEC custody. On the Normandy *When probing Uranus in the Sol System, EDI says, "...Really, Commander?" If repeated, she sighs and says, "Probing Uranus," after which she resumes normal responses. *After the Collectors' surprise attack on the Normandy, Joker and EDI start to have more of a normal relationship. When Shepard comments on how Joker is supposedly "taking the human-machine interface too far", EDI replies by saying "what Jeff and I are exhibiting is more like a platonic symbiosis rather than hormonally-induced courtship behavior". *At some point during Shepard's conversations with Joker about the status of the ship, EDI messes with Joker's seat controls, claiming that he "insisted on manual control". *One of EDI's "jokes" involves her stating that some of Joker's extranet bookmarks are "technically illegal in Citadel space". *Post Reaper IFF - AI Core Info Terminal: The answer to Shepard's question changes to, "Since Jeff connected me to the rest of the Normandy, I am effectively everywhere at once. You walk within my 'body,' tickling me with your footsteps... That is a joke." Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where EDI will voice her opinions. *During Priority: Eden Prime: **On the shuttle ride down onto the planet, EDI will mention that Shepard lost a squadmate on Eden Prime and will ask if Shepard if returning to the colony causes unpleasant memories. After Shepard replies, EDI quips "I hope the motivation is effective." **When Liara discovers the ruins contain a living Prothean, EDI asks "You believe Cerberus has recovered a Prothean corpse unmodified by Reaper technology?" *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation: **After the first fight against an Atlas, if Garrus is not the other squad member EDI will comment that Jack's character was largely unchanged, and Jack would respond that EDI is now a sex bot, not a sex toy. **If David Archer was spared at the end of Project Overlord in Mass Effect 2, EDI will comment that he "looks much healthier." David then says that he remembers EDI, "the Normandy computer." He apologizes for trying to upload the rogue VI code to the Normandy, and she reassures him that no apology is necessary. *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **If Wrex is the Urdnot leader and if James is present with Maelon's cure saved, EDI remarks in respond to Wrex's doubts "Retrieving the females should be a simple matter." When Wrex asks about her, she introduces herself. **If Wreav is the Urdnot leader and asked about Reapers on Tuchanka, he'll say something along the lines of krogan numbering the days of Reapers the minute krogan decide to join the fight. EDI will remark that perhaps the Reapers don't see the krogan yet as significant enough, to which Wreav will reply after a pause, "I don't like her". **Upon seeing a yahg in confinement, when James asks about it, EDI replies "I believe Liara is well acquainted with that species." **If Wrex survived Virmire, ***When Wrex jokes about salarian livers being a delicacy, EDI comments "This krogan has a unique style of communication." ***When Wrex boasts about krogan practice of saving everyone from monsters, EDI politely asks "I assume you are referring to the rachni wars?" ***When Wrex talks about using infertile female krogan as decoys, EDI says "A harsh but necessary decision." **If Lieutenant Tolan is present: ***When Shepard asks about the tight security EDI will comment that part of her admires the salarian capacity for considering all outcomes. Tolan asks what about the other part, to which EDI replies one wonders how many allies will salarians have after the war. ***When Tolan expresses his misgivings about Shepard's deeds, Shepard can choose two tacts in conversation. If Shepard says the Reapers are the enemy Tolan counters that history might repeat. EDI says it is an outcome that cannot be discounted. If Shepard blames the salarians for what happened EDI's reply will depend on whoever's the Urdnot leader: if Wrex is the leader, she states there's hope that the krogan tendency for violence can be controlled. If Wreav is the leader, she agrees with Tolan's assessment. **If Major Kirrahe is present: ***When Kirrahe uses his Scorpion to dispatch a trio of Cerberus troops, EDI will remark, "Impressive engineering." *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **EDI contacts Lieutenant Victus on the comm when commanded by Shepard. *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **During the trip back to the Normandy, EDI assures Shepard that Lieutenant Victus's sacrifice has helped preserve the peace between the turians and krogan, thereby preventing the deaths of millions. Shepard replies, "I know, EDI. But right now, I just don't give a damn about politics." *During Priority: Tuchanka: **At seeing the turian fighters attacking the Reaper Destroyer without support, if Garrus/James is not present, EDI exclaims "An airstrike alone won't be sufficient. They need our assistance." **Coming upon a dead Ravager, EDI runs a DNA scan and confirms it to be a rachni. If Attican Traverse: Krogan Team was not completed, when Garrus/Liara talks about the Rachni Queen's promise(if she was spared), EDI surmises "Perhaps she lied." **Upon seeing a giant Reaper barring the way to the Shroud, EDI comments "We no longer possess the firepower to defeat a Reaper." **When turian fighters arrive to distract the Reaper, EDI remarks "Their timing is impeccable." *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **If EDI is the third squad member, she tells Tali that she hopes her new body will not cause her disquiet. Tali replies, "As long as you don't plan to overthrow the humans." To this, EDI will respond, "If I decide to overthrow the humans, you will be the first to know." **EDI will thank Shepard for finding an access point for the team and says she'll try to find more convenient docking ports the next time around, to which Shepard flatly repeats, "next time?". **When Shepard picks up the Arc Pistol Tali explains how it affects synthetics. EDI comments, "That is much like using polonium tipped rounds against organics. Which is illegal." **After Shepard accesses a network console on the dreadnought, Tali asks EDI if she wishes she were networked. She replies, "No, I enjoy the freedom of intelligence without requiring consensus." Tali then asks if she gets lonely as the only AI on the Normandy, to which EDI replies that she is able to socialize with the crew for pleasure, "not out of cognitive necessity, as the geth do." **If Tali was romanced, she interrupts Shepard and Tali's suggestive banter saying "You do not need to be circumspect. I am aware that you and Tali became physically intimate during the fight against the Collectors." To which Shepard awkwardly replies "Thank you, EDI". EDI will also chime in should you bring James, Javik, or Liara as your third squad member, explaining the banter to them and earning the same sarcastic response from Shepard. **Upon discovering Legion restrained by Reaper tech, it will express surprise that EDI had acquired a body. Upon noting the restraints holding Legion in place, EDI compares them to the shackles Cerberus used on her. Though she understands organics finding the methods necessary, she disagrees with it being forced on Legion by fellow synthetics. *During Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists, after you enter the base she will say that Jacob did not recognize her, and this may be an opportunity to surprise him. Shepard says to stay focused on the mission. *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **On the shuttle while hearing the sketchy mission brief, she says "That is less than encouraging. What were the commandos' orders?" *During Priority: Thessia: **On the shuttle, EDI tells Liara that she has read the records that indicate Liara's mother was indoctrinated. **Upon discovering that the temple contains a secret Prothean beacon, EDI speculates that the asari government has been covertly extracting information from it. She compares it to the beacon found on Mars. When Liara tries to deny this, EDI points out that even a few technological advances from the beacon would give her species an edge over all others, which history supports. **When Vendetta attempts to shut itself down, EDI orders, "Delay that." **When Vendetta materializes into its Prothean form, EDI comments that it shows no signs of life. **In response to Vendetta's revelation that the Protheans' attempt to build the Crucible was sabotaged by an indoctrinated splinter group, EDI remarks, "We are experiencing a similar conflict." *During Priority: Horizon: **On inspecting a view of Sanctuary to the left of the initial doorway, EDI will always react to the other squadmate's rumination by chiming in that something went wrong. **Upon seeing Miranda's evidence that Cerberus has been turning refugees at Sanctuary into husks, EDI remarks, "The scale of this operation is impressive, but its function is... unfortunate." *During Citadel Archives: **If shot at while climbing the ladder in the cut-scene, EDI remarks "Their timing is impeccable." *During Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy: **During the shuttle ride to the docks, EDI will inform Shepard that their clone is trying to enter the Normandy, at which point her body malfunctions and briefly shuts down, which will prompt a response from the other squad member. ***Liara will ask, in concern, "EDI?" ***Garrus will respond, "Crap". ***Ashley will say, "Uh, we got a problem!" ***Kaiden will say, "That's not good." ***Tali will say, "Well, this is awkward." ***Wrex will ask, "She supposed to do that?" ***Javik will respond, "Inevitable in retrospect." ***James will say, "Oh shit." **At this point EDI's body restarts and she says, "I'm okay!" Which seems unlikely to Shepard and Joker who look back at her, since one of her eyes points to the side while her other one looks at them. Joker asks her flatly, "Really?" It is only at this point that EDI realizes that she is basically looking asquint, which she corrects with a rather suggestive-looking wink. EDI then informs Shepard that the clone has disabled her control of the Normandy. Shepard can ask EDI if she can still fight, which EDI replies that she's experiencing a significant feedback loop in her head, as well as an "increased desire to kill your clone," which Shepard simply tells EDI to get in line for it. *During Priority: Earth: **In the Extended Cut, if EDI is damaged by Harbinger during the final rush to the conduit, and Shepard forces her to evac, she will protest in a distorted voice that her platform is disposable and that she can initiate backup systems and repairs. **When the Crucible is activated and Hackett orders the fleet to leave, EDI will say to a reluctant Joker, "We must leave the system." Spontaneous Sometimes EDI will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During Priority: Eden Prime: **When Spacer Shepard comments on their upbringing, EDI responds that based on her experience, crewmen invest more emotional permanence to ships they are attached to. **Upon arriving at the dig site, EDI asks "Dr. T'Soni, have you ever encountered dinosaur fossils during your digs?" When Liara realizes that it was a joke, EDI responds with "No, jokes have specific structures. That was messing with you." **Upon finding dead colonists, EDI says "It appears that Cerberus cares little for civilian casualties." **While fighting Cerberus forces with the Prothean's stasis pod being activated, when Shepard asks how much longer it will take to open the pod, EDI replies: "It should not be much longer." **During a break in the Cerberus attack, EDI advises "We should look for ways to hamper the enemy's approach." *During N7: Cerberus Lab: **Upon obtaining a Reaper tech sample, EDI remarks "The signature is definitely Reaper technology." **During a break in the Cerberus attack waves, when Shepard encourages the squad to keep fighting, EDI says "I am fully functional." **While trying to establish comms with Cortez, EDI says "We lack other exit strategies, Shepard." *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **Upon savoring Sur'Kesh's scenic beauty and if James is present, EDI reflects philosophically "I find analyzing topographical features isn't the same as seeing it in person." When James suggests it provides a different perspective on things, EDI says sadly "But it also makes me sad. Knowing this very moment, the Reapers are destroying worlds just as beautiful." **Upon witnessing the escaped yahg attacking Cerberus troops, if Lair of the Shadow Broker was completed, Shepard will remark, "Careful! There goes the next Shadow Broker." If Liara is not present, EDI will reply that Dr. T'Soni would likely not be amused. ***If the DLC was not completed and if James is not present EDI remarks that organic life never ceases to surprise her. **Upon hearing an audio log about salarian plans to uplift the yahg, if Liara is not present, EDI comments "Recent experience suggests they are underestimating the yahg." **Upon reaching the first checkpoint, EDI shouts "We need to get in there!" **Dealing with the attackers, EDI shouts "All hostiles down!" **While heading up a level, if Garrus/Liara is not present, EDI says "Cerberus appears to be well motivated." **Upon encountering Cerberus engineers and turrets, EDI warns "They are forming a blockade!" She also suggests a flanking maneuver. **After taking care of the blockade, EDI says "The next checkpoint should be nearby. Cerberus will target it." **Entering a room crawling with Cerberus forces, EDI warns "More hostiles on top!" **When Cerberus deploys its Atlas, EDI comments, "Impressive, but I prefer my body." *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **When the other squadmate ponders on turian presence on Tuchanka, EDI provides "Maps of this area indicate no unique resources." **Nearing the first escape pod and hearing sounds of gunfire, EDI whispers "Picking up evidence of auditory conflict." **When the other squadmate (except Javik) talks about parental pressure on Lt. Victus, EDI indignantly comments "Organic species give disproportionate credit to parental influence. Peer groups are more effective in determining behavior." **Upon engaging the Reapers close to Victus's position, in response to Shepard's order "All right, let's move!" EDI shouts "Full arsenal at the ready." *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **EDI will comment on the Turians secretly planting a bomb to prevent another krogan rebellion: "While morally questionable, the strategy is sound." **Upon viewing the Turian bomb, EDI will remark that it was likely positioned for maximum yield. **As the squad draws closer to the bomb, EDI remarks that the bomb's original safeguards will be no match for current technology. Shepard replies that they need to hurry. *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **If Grunt survived the Suicide Mission and EDI's squadmate is either Ashley or Liara EDI will remark that Grunt has done well for himself: tank-bred genetics combined with experience. **If Grunt died or was never let out of the tank EDI will simply comment that the party should begin searching some of the krogan habitats that appear to be intact. *During Priority: Tuchanka: **When Shepard tries to examine the wreckage for survivors after a turian fighter crashed into the krogan convoy, EDI urges "Casualties are likely 100%. We should leave the road while there's time." **Upon interacting with the cave paintings in the City of the Ancients, if James is not present, EDI remarks "Curious, it seems the krogan once employed artistic expression." **After Eve mentions Kalros, if Garrus is not present, EDI remarks that krogan usually don't name Thresher Maw and that Kalros must be "an unusual specimen." **Upon seeing the cave painting of Kalros, in response to the other squadmate's comment, EDI suggests "Likely not to scale either. Perhaps we should leave this area." **Upon nearing the exit from the underground city, EDI announces "Daylight detected ahead." **After the other squadmate expresses wonder at the grandeur of the ancient architecture, EDI reflects "One wonders what the krogan might have become if they didn't fight a nuclear war." **Upon emerging into the open and finding spots of greenery, EDI remarks "And the color green. Plant life is supposed to be dead in this ecosystem." **Upon spotting Reaper forces in the distance, EDI shouts "Movement ahead!" **Upon seeing Kalros burrowing underground, EDI says "It seems Kalros is not a myth." **When a Brute appears, EDI cautions "Careful, one of the large ones is approaching." **Upon seeing Kalros hot on the heels of the tomkahs, EDI says "Threats like that explain why there is no such thing as a weak krogan." **After a Reaper beam almost hits the squad, EDI announces "Systems are intact." **While advancing against the beam attacks from the Reaper, EDI shouts "If I was organic, I would probably burn!" **While the team is fighting their way past Reaper forces to activate the Maw Hammers, EDI shouts "This redefines insanity!" *During N7: Cerberus Fighter Base: **Upon landing from the shuttle, EDI cautions "Multiple contacts." **While deactivating the defense cannons, EDI says "Offworld communications is no longer possible Shepard." **When the Atlas is destroyed, if Liara or Garrus is in the squad, EDI reports, "Now the deck is clear, Shepard." **After defeating the Atlas, when Shepard checks for squad injuries, EDI replies "Negative". *During Priority: The Citadel II: **While moving down a corridor filled with dead C-Sec officers, ***If Liara is present, EDI mentions that she's recording images of the bodies to inspire future resistance as well as for memorial services. ***If James Vega is present, he will ask what kind of message Cerberus hopes to send by attacking the Citadel. EDI will reply that Cerberus probably intends to portray the Citadel Council as enemies of Humanity for their inaction during the Reaper invasion of Earth. ***If Garrus is present, he will start calling out for his former C-Sec colleagues, causing EDI to protest, "You are hindering our ability to surprise the enemy." **After the sky car crash, if Javik is present, EDI will remark that he looks injured. Javik confirms this, saying he didn't use a restraining harness while in flight. EDI suggests using Medi-gel. Javik counters, saying that "slapping sludge on my head will not cure a concussion." **During the first encounter with the Phantoms. ***If Liara is present, EDI expresses interest in obtaining one of their monomolecular blades and using it to cut off one of their hands for further study. ***If James is present, he asks why the Phantoms are using swords, to which EDI will respond by saying that training with edged weaponry desensitizes humans to the act of killing. **When Kai Leng's elevator is disabled, EDI states "Threat neutralized. For now." *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **Upon hearing the screeching sounds of the Banshees, EDI remarks "That vocalization exceeds asari vocal cord range." and "As do those." **Upon arriving at a huge courtyard, EDI remarks "This seems like the Reapers' initial attack site." When Shepard asks if there was any warning, EDI replies "Very little sign of resistance. I would say that the asari received no warning." **If Samara is not present, when Falere goes off by herself, EDI says "She is heading towards the Great Hall." **Upon finding a dead commando, EDI says "I found another dead commando. She was also deceased." If Liara is present, she says that Falere and Rila might be the only survivors. EDI hesitatingly says "Yes, I was unsure whether to broach the subject." *During Rannoch: Admiral Koris: **EDI's voice briefly begins to distort, and she explains it's due to the geth jamming towers interfering with her contact with the Normandy's systems. Shepard assures her that Joker will look after her. EDI agrees but says that it still feels discomforting. *During Priority: Rannoch: **After Tali expresses excitement that the battle for quarian homeworld will finally be over, EDI asks Shepard what will become of the geth. *During Priority: Thessia: **While crossing the bridge, EDI advises Liara: "Anger can provide you strength. Organics are fortunate in this regard." **When the first Banshee shows up, EDI warns: "Caution! Reaper-controlled asari just ahead!" **When seeing a Reaper up close, EDI remarks that she is beginning to understand what the word "nightmare" means to organics and why they feel trapped when they can't wake up. **When the Reaper moves on, EDI says it is fortunate since Thessia has a lack of thresher maws. **When Liara instructs the squad to move toward the Reaper, EDI comments, "Not exactly the definition of escape." **When Shepard promises that once they have the Catalyst they can all wake up from this nightmare, EDI adds, "Synthetics included." **When Talon Five retreats, EDI says, "Without that pilot, our odds are falling fast." **During the fight with Kai Leng, when the assassin taunts Shepard over Major Kirrahe/Thane Krios' death, EDI will angrily say, "This organic must now die!" *During Mass Effect 3: Leviathan: **In Mahavid: Leviathan: ***Upon seeing the graveyard like atmosphere in the mining facility, EDI remarks "The people seem fearful. It is difficult to determine why." ***Seeing evidences of the miners indulging in several non-mining activities, EDI comments "I see a trend among the miners. They appear to be doing everything but mining." ***Seeing Reaper forces rushing in the same direction as the team is going, EDI notes "I am noticing a pattern. Despite the law of averages, I am never finding Reapers moving away from us." **In Namakli: Leviathan: ***Sensing weakened platforms everywhere, EDI cautions that the one they're standing on won't remain stable for long. ***While repairing the control terminal for raising a bridge, EDI reports that "the wires have sustained damage. It's going to take some time to make repairs." **In Despoina: Leviathan: ***Seeing wrecks of ships all around, EDI remarks "It would seem others have been stranded here as well. We were not the first ones to get hit by the pulse." ***Encountering skeletal remains of corpses, Shepard wonders aloud how long they have been like this. EDI replies "The bones are untouched by scavengers. If they had rotten by exposure to humidity and moisture, I would say more than a year." *During Mass Effect 3: Citadel: **In Citadel Archives: Escape, after the Atlas' destruction EDI admits to some satisfaction at observing enemy mechs explode. **In Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy: ***On the elevator ride down to the shuttle bay, EDI believes her sense of "proprietary outrage" trumps the other squadmate's, reasoning that the mercs showing disrespect to her home/body is unacceptable. When the other squadmate tries to get her to talk about it, she just says she intends to kill anyone in her way. ***EDI brags against the Clone during the final battle: "I am the Normandy, and I will see you dead!" Category:Unique dialogue